


A Trip To Roma

by Stuffedpup



Series: Going to the Chapel [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie go to Italy, And are ridiculously coupley, F/F, Fluff, Soft sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: It's time for Maggie's family reunion, and Alex and her head to Italy. It's an adventure of family, love, and learning about themselves and each other.





	

It’s 6:30 in the morning, and the app on Alex’s phone dings with a reminder that their flight leaves in three hours, and Maggie’s bag is still open on the bedroom floor.

Alex is shuffling the stack of papers on the dining table, while Maggie struggles to run a brush through her while also brushing her teeth, moving between the bedroom and bathroom to throw things into her luggage.

“Mags, where did you put your passport?!” Alex shouts, huffing as she sorts through another stack of reports and doesn’t find Maggie’s new passport.

She hears Maggie spit in the bathroom sink, “I never took it out of the envelope!”

Alex rolls her eyes and looks for the envelope marked with the seal of the US government, spotting the corner of it peeking out from underneath the take-out menu they used last night. She grabs it, ripping it open and tucking the little blue booklet inside into her carryon with her own passport and their tickets.

She opens the checklist app, running through everything one more time as she listens to Maggie struggle with the zipper.

Emptied the fridge and dishwasher: check. Set the thermostat: check. Gave Kara a key to check on the plants: check.

She nods and opens her packing list, mentally adding another check mark as she remembers where everything is in their bags. Alex gives a cursory glance around the apartment, watching with amused eyes as Maggie struggles to bring her bag down the hall.

They moved in together officially six months ago, though they’d been living at each other’s places long before that. They both discussed finding a new place to move in when both leases expired, a place they could make their own.

They’ve made it a home, a blend of both their styles. And now for the first time since moving in, their leaving it alone for more than one night.

Alex grabs her backpack, slinging it on while grabbing her rolling suitcase. Maggie has her own carryon on her back, her rolling duffle behind her, stuffed to the brim.

“All set?” Alex says, giving Maggie a smug look. She’d told Maggie to start packing days ago; Maggie would scoff, say she would do it later, and find a way to distract Alex from her nagging.

Maggie was very good at distracting her from her nagging.

They haul their bags into the hallway, Alex turning around to lock the door while Maggie gets an Uber. Her phone chimes, saying a car would be at their building in just a few minutes. It’s a rush to call the elevator, load their bags in, and get outside before the car leaves.

It’s a beautiful mid-May morning, and for a second Maggie mourns the long day of flying. But then she remembers their destination and what’s waiting on the other side, and she immediately forgets the loss of sunshine.

They get loaded into the sedan quickly enough, and the driver pulls into National City traffic to head to the airport.

Maggie drops her head back on the headrest, closing her eyes for a quick moment. Alex counts down, _3,2,1…_

She watches as Maggie jerks up from her relaxed position, patting down her jacket pockets, and searching her jean pockets. Alex waits for Maggie to look at her, panic written into the lines of her face, a comment about what she was looking for on her lips.

Alex holds one finger up, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out Maggie’s phone that she had placed on the roof of the car while they helped their driver load their bags into the trunk. Maggie breathes a sigh of relief, giving Alex a sheepish smile while taking her phone back and sliding it safely into her pocket. Alex picked up Maggie’s hand from the seat, kissing the back of Maggie’s hand before weaving their fingers together.

Thankfully, they aren’t too far away from the National City airport, and their driver is experienced in getting through the clogged streets. They arrive with about an hour and forty-five minutes to check-in, get through security, and board their plane.

Maggie heads to the general check-in line, only to be tugged by Alex to the first class one.

“I got us upgraded for the first flight,” Alex says. “At least we won’t have to spend the whole way cramped.”

Maggie shakes her head, but doesn’t put up a fight. She can get huffy at times when Alex doesn’t consult her before spending, but she isn’t going to complain over not being shoved into a seat next to a stranger.

After checking luggage and heading over to security, Maggie looks down at the boarding pass the lady at the counter had given her after checking their bags.

The first ticket: Chicago.

The second: Rome, Italy.

It’s been over ten years since she’s seen her extended family on her mother’s side, at a reunion in New York. Now her mother’s family was hosting a reunion, and she was going to see her grandmother for the first time in too long.

Her grandmother had moved to New York with her grandmother from Italy, where she had Maggie’s mother and her four siblings. When Maggie’s mother moved to Nebraska to be with her father, her grandmother and grandfather moved with her. But after Maggie’s grandfather passed away when Maggie was fourteen, her grandmother decided to move back to Italy to be with the rest of the family back there. And while it’s been easier to stay in touch with the internet and video chats, Maggie hasn’t seen her grandmother in person since she moved.

Until now.

When Maggie found out that her family was hosting a reunion at the homestead and all her family was invited, she’d felt a rush of excitement and nerves. Alex and she just moved in together when she found out. But it could possibly be one of the few times where Alex could meet her grandmother, where Maggie could even _see_ her grandmother, so she asked.

And Alex said yes.

So here they are, about to board a flight to spend two weeks in Italy.

They haven’t spoken since entering the security line, waiting for the few people in front of them to clear. Alex is typing something on her phone with one hand, holding Maggie’s hand with the other.

Maggie turns her head, kissing Alex on the shoulder just to remind her she loves her. Alex smiles and rolls her eyes at the affection, but Maggie catches the blush and smiles when Alex stops typing for a second to kiss her on the forehead.

“I’m almost done with this message, and then I promise I’ll pay attention to you,” Alex teases.

Maggie pouts, but doesn’t fight it. She squeezes Alex’s hand, to tell her she needs to give the TSA agent her passport and ticket.

They get through security easily enough, both having flown enough to know how to get through the system. They arrive on the other side of the scanners with half an hour until boarding, just enough to get their gate and grab a cup of coffee before boarding.

The airport isn’t too crowded, being just before school lets out and not many families travelling yet. Maggie searches for the nearest coffee shop to their gate, spotting one just a few feet away.

“I’m going to grab a coffee, babe,” Maggie says, grabbing her wallet from the easy access pocket Alex had moved it to last night.

“Grab me a—”

“Medium americano with one pump of mocha, don’t insult me.”

Alex blows her a kiss, and Maggie pretends to smack it out of the air.

She walks away to the fake offended noise Alex replies with.

The line at the coffee shop is longer than Maggie first thought. It takes her a few minutes to get to the front of the line, and then at least another five minutes for Alex’s americano and her drip with six and six (Alex referred to it as cotton candy in a cup).

By the time, she gets back to the gate the gate agent is calling for military personnel and first class passengers. She scurries over to Alex handing Alex her cup and picking up her carryon. They get in line with the other first class passengers, hand their tickets to the gate agent, and start walking down the gangway.

The flight attendant on board greets them, and they take their seats in the front cabin.

“I’ve never flown first class before,” Maggie says, settling into the plush seat by the window, eyes lighting up when she pulls the blanket and pillow out from under her.

“I’ve only done it once or twice, but it’s definitely nice,” Alex leans over to shove her carryon under the seat in front of her, groaning as she relaxes back into the seat.

“I’m just glad we made it,” Alex remarks, feigning hurt and rubbing at her sternum where Maggie smacked her.

“Well if someone hadn’t distracted me last night, I would’ve finished packing then!”

“Me getting undressed to take a shower does not count as ‘distracting you’”, Alex mimes the air quotes, grabbing Maggie’s wrist before it can smack her again. The flight attendant stops by, offering juice and water before take-off. They both accept the water, not interested in mixing their coffees with orange juice.

“Fancy, real glasses and everything,” Maggie notes, taking a sip.

“Just wait, we get breakfast too.”

“You spoil me,” Maggie purrs, tilting her head against the seat and giving Alex the best bedroom eyes she can muster.

Alex stares for a second, leans in close, and says “You spilled coffee on your shirt.”

Maggie looks down, cursing at the light brown spot staining her blouse. She wets the paper napkin the flight attendant handed her earlier with her water, and tries to blot the stain away. Alex ignores Maggie’s distressed whining, taking a book out of her bag and sliding it into the seat back pocket in front of her.

The rest of the passengers continue to board, passing by their seats as the plane fills up. The line stalls, then continues, and eventually begins to thin as most passengers have boarded.

The speakers crackle overhead, and a grainy voice begins speaking. “ _Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Our expected flight time today is three hours and forty-five minutes. It should be an easy flight today, and if we can all get settled into our seats we’ve been cleared for an early take off. Thank you for flying United Airlines_.”

“Perfect, an even longer layover in Chicago,” Maggie groans, reaching forward to grab her bag from underneath the seat.

 _“Flight attendants, please prepare for take-off,”_ crackles over the loud speaker, and the seatbelt sign lights up overhead.

Maggie pulls her headphones from her bag, glaring at the tangled mess of cord. She sets about detangling them, while the plane started backing away from the gangway and the screens lowered to begin the safety presentation.

They taxi out, and within a few minutes, the engines are roaring, and the plane is lifting off.

After the pilot clears them to use electronics, the flight attendant comes around to hand out the warmed nut mix, placing to ramekins on the armrest between them. Alex started by mindlessly picking through the mix to find the cashews. Maggie however, shoved a full handful into her mouth.

She returns Alex’s look of disapproval with a smug grin and grabbing more nuts. Alex shakes her head and returns to her book. But when Maggie’s ramekin runs dry, she dumps the remainder of her container in Maggie’s. Maggie leans over the armrest, giving Alex a peck on the cheek, before finishing off the last of the nuts.

The remainder of the flight is spent mostly in silence. Alex reads, Maggie watches episodes of Cake Wars on her phone, and they only interrupt their activities to accept their meals from their flight attendant. Alex steals Maggie’s roll and Maggie snags Alex’s cookie. It’s not a fair exchange, but Maggie’s smile makes it all worth it (and the promise to buy her another cookie when they land in Chicago).

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Maggie’s dozing against Alex’s shoulder when the pilot’s voice announces they are beginning the descent for landing. When Maggie refuses to stir to re-buckle her seatbelt, Alex pokes her cheek several times to get a response. Maggie’s nose crunches in irritation, but she does move from Alex’s shoulder to sit up.

“Buckle up, we’re going to land soon,” Alex tells a bleary-eyed Maggie, who just nods and buckles the clasp across her waist.

Maggie can feel the front of the plane dip down ever so slightly, angling them into the airport. She looks out the window to see the city of Chicago sprawling below them, getting closer and closer. Half an hour later, the wheels bounce on the runway, and they land in Chicago.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Chicago O’Hare International Airport. The local time is currently 3:30 PM and it is clear skies at a temperature of 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The seatbelt will remain on until we stop. Whether this is your destination, or you are continuing to another destination, we’d like to thank you for flying United Airlines, and hope to see you again soon.”

Alex looks down at the inside of her wrist to look at her watch. “Well we have about three hours until our next flight leaves. We should head over to our gate to be safe, and then we can grab a bite to eat?”

Maggie stretches her arms up, groaning when her back cracks. “Sounds good. That breakfast wasn’t nearly enough.”

A few minutes later and the seatbelt sign blinks off, and everyone on the plane stands to grab luggage and line up to exit. Alex hikes her bag over her shoulder, reaching her hand out to help Maggie stand up. Maggie takes her own bag from underneath the seat, takes Alex’s hand, and starts walking off the plane.

Alex fiddles with her phone for a moment, turning airplane mode off. Maggie turns her head to look around at the shops, hearing Alex’s text notification sound go off. Maggie turns back to look at her girlfriend, seeing a bright-eyed smile break out across her face.

“Someone special texting you?” Maggie teases. She raises an eyebrow as Alex almost loses control of her phone, only just saving it from falling on the ground.

“Just Kara, wishing us a good trip,” Alex says. Alex may be able to fool a federal lie detector test, but Maggie can always tell when she’s lying. She lets it rest for now, knowing she’ll get the truth from her one way or another.

Luckily, they don’t have to walk far to get to their gate; it’s a quick walk down the terminal to the international gates.

The airport is bustling; even on a Saturday, the walkways are packed full. There’s families trying to pull kids along, business men and women briskly weaving through the crowds without a care who their rolling bag hits. Maggie pulls Alex out of the way from a speeding golf cart to prevent her from getting run over.

“Let’s go sit down somewhere before we get trampled,” Alex says, pulling Maggie towards a casual bar and restaurant across from their gate.

The restaurant is also packed, so Maggie puts their names down on the list and heads over to where Alex has claimed a spot at the bar.

“It’s still hard to believe that we’re actually doing this,” Maggie comments, hanging her bag on the back of the seat, waiting for the bartender to come take her order. “It still feels like a dream.”

“I know what you mean,” Alex says, taking a sip from her beer. “It doesn’t entire feel real.”

The bartender finally notices Maggie, pouring her a draft and then quickly running around to the next guest. Maggie takes out her card and places it in the cup with their check.

“So, remind me all who is going to be there again,” Alex asks, checking her phone once more before meeting Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie eyes her suspiciously, but answers her question. “Well, my grandmother, of course, and a bunch of extended family I haven’t even met yet.”

Maggie begins counting off on her fingers. “My three aunts said they would be coming, and my four uncles, plus all their spouses. Most of my cousins will be there too. A few couldn’t make it because of college and stuff, but a bunch of them are still pretty young.”

“How many cousins do you have again?”

Maggie takes a moment to count everyone out. “I think fourteen on my mom’s side?”

Alex chokes on her beer. “I thought you said that was in total?”

“No?” Maggie gives her a confused look. “I’m pretty sure I said just mom’s side.”

Alex dabs at the drip of beer on her chest. “Damn, I don’t know how you keep track of everyone. I think I have maybe ten cousins total on both sides.”

Maggie shrugs, taking a sip of her drink. “I don’t most of the time. Mom sends me a list every year so I know who to address the Christmas cards too.”

Alex laughs and takes another sip. “And your parents? Were they able to get their tickets?”

A flash of sadness crosses Maggie’s face. “No. They said even with things getting better on the farm, they couldn’t afford to buy the tickets and hire someone to watch the place for them.”

Alex grabs Maggie’s hand that’s resting on the bar, giving it a squeeze in sympathy. “I know you were really hoping they would be able to make it.”

“I had a feeling they wouldn’t be able to. Things have been rough, and even with things getting better, the timing just wasn’t right.” Maggie sighs. “I really feel bad for my mom. She hasn’t seen my grandma since she went back to Italy after grandpa passed away.”

Alex runs a hand down Maggie’s back in comfort. “And you haven’t seen either of them in a while either.”

“Not since before we met,” Maggie confirms. Alex hates seeing Maggie like this. She knows Maggie’s parents may not have been as open to her coming out as Eliza and Jeremiah were at first, but they have long since come around and Maggie has always been a family person.

“Well maybe we can go see them next year. I’d like to meet them face to face at one point,” Alex jokes. Maggie gives her a smile in return, but it doesn’t light up her face like Alex is used to.

Alex’s phone buzzes again, and Alex quickly opens the screen and instantly lights up at whoever has messaged her.

“Alright Danvers, who on earth is texting you? Kara’s supposed to be in a meeting right now with her boss, so what’s going on?”

“Oh uh, it’s nothing just, someone…” She trails off while turning her head around to look at the entrance to the restaurant. She smiles again. “Hey Maggie, do they look familiar to you?”

“Who are you talking about—” Maggie turns to look where Alex is facing, and standing right at the entrance, is her parents.

Maggie whips around back to face her girlfriend, who’s face has the widest smile. Maggie gawks for a few moments, before launching herself out of her chair and rushing to where her mom and dad are standing.

They instantly pull her into a hug as she collides with them. Two sets of arms wrap around her, strong and firm from years of farm work, but as loving and warm as ever. Her mom lets out a shuddery breath and her dad clears his throat. Maggie knows they’re trying not to cry, because she’s doing the same thing.

“How are you here?” Maggie asks when she finally manages to pull away.

“You should ask your girlfriend over there that question,” Maggie’s mother replies, lifting her hand to stroke down Maggie’s face. “You’ve managed to find a real special one.”

Maggie looks back to where Alex is now standing, still by the bar but watching them with affection.

“I know,” Maggie says. She grabs her parents’ hands, pulling them towards their spot at the bar. “C’mon, I think it’s time you met face to face.”

“Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet, Alex Danvers, my girlfriend.” Maggie watches as the blush creeps across Alex’s face. “Alex, these are my parents, Rebecca and Lucas Sawyer.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you person, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer,” Alex reaches out her hand to shake, but is pulled into a hug by Rebecca before she can blink.

“The pleasure is all ours my dear. And please, it’s Rebecca and Lucas. I think you’ve earned that in spades,” Rebecca gives her a pat on the back of the hand as she releases her from her hug. “You mentioned in your last message that you were planning on sitting down to eat before we got on the next flight, why don’t we go check and see if it’s alright to add on two more?” Rebecca grabs her husband’s hand, tugging him along to the host stand, leaving Maggie and Alex standing alone together.

“So, that’s who you’ve been messaging? My mother?” Maggie is still in a state of partial shock. Her biggest disappointment with this trip was that she wouldn’t be able to see her parents. And now, because of Alex not only were they in Chicago, but were joining them on their flight to Rome.

“Happy Anniversary?” Alex says, a sheepish grin on her face. “I told you, you were getting a surprise.”

Maggie isn’t sure if she should she smack Alex upside the head for being a smart ass, or kiss her for being the most amazing person. She chose the latter.

“If it weren’t for the fact that my parents are going to be on this flight, you would so be joining the mile-high club over the Atlantic,” Maggie whispers after pulling away from the kiss.

Alex pouts, and Maggie taps her cheek. She kisses her again.

“I love you, you know?”

“I hope so, or this would be a really awkward trip we’re about to take.”

This time Maggie settles for smacking Alex.

Maggie hears the hostess call her last name. “Our table’s ready, let’s go get something to eat.”

They take a moment to gather their things, rushing back over to the host stand to claim their table with Maggie’s parents. They’re seated without any fuss, each couple sliding in to a side of the booth. This is the first-time Alex can get a real look at Maggie’s parents. Rebecca Sawyer is a petite, curvy woman whom shares Maggie’s hair and facial features. She doesn’t dress like a woman who has spent the last thirty or so years of her life on a farm in Nebraska; she’s stylish and everything is well fitted. Alex can see in the wind stung skin on her face and the callouses on her hands though that she doesn’t shy away from helping her husband work.

Lucas Sawyer is every bit the man Alex expects Maggie’s father to be in appearance. Maggie obviously takes after his skin complexion and she can see Maggie in his somewhat stocky frame and slicked back hair. Lucas seems to be a silent man, mostly content with letting his wife speak for him. He’s short, maybe only 5’6”, and Alex can’t wait to tease Maggie about how she never really had a chance.

(She’ll pay for it, of course, but it would be _so_ worth it.)

It’s easy to sit back and let Maggie catch up with her parents. Alex is aware they speak often; she’s watched countless times when Maggie is on the phone with her mother for well over an hour, making meandering paths throughout their apartment. It’s fascinating, really, to watch Maggie walk into a room, circle around it, and then exit only to complete the pattern again over and over until she hangs up. She always will end the conversation with a few sentences with her father, and it had taken Alex a while to ask why her conversations with her mother were always so much longer than those with her dad. Alex had thought that their relationship had long since been repaired, so it seemed odd that their conversations were abrupt. When she finally does ask, Maggie had shrugged and answered, “Mom’s Italian. Dad’s not,” as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation to her question.

The table is silent for a minute as they all peruse the menus. The longer everyone waits to speak, the more Alex can feel Maggie shifting in her seat. Maggie rarely does quiet well. Especially if she’s burning to ask questions.

Eventually, Maggie can’t wait any longer. She breaks the silence. “So, anyone care to tell me the whole story of how this is actually happening?”

Lucas glances at his wife. Obviously, he is not going to be the one to explain everything. Rebecca hums before setting her menu down. “It’s quite a story actually. But I honestly think Alex should be the one to tell it.”

Alex blushes. She wasn’t expecting to have to speak. “Well uh, after you told me you weren’t sure if your parents would be able to make it, I got the idea. You were so disappointed, and hated seeing you like that, so, I got their number from your phone and called them. I offered to buy their tickets so you could see them and they could see you. On the condition that they keep it a secret. I thought it would be a good way to kick off our trip.”

“And we couldn’t be happier about it,” Rebecca beams. She takes Alex’s hand on the table and gives it a squeeze. “Honestly we didn’t know what to think at first. Your father’s pride almost got in the way, but I reminded him how long it’s been since he’s seen his little chipmunk.”

“ _Mom_!”

“What? Is your girlfriend not allowed to know about your past?”

“Not about a nickname that hasn’t been used since I was _ten_.” Maggie huffs, a dark stain spreading over her cheeks. She glares at Alex. “If you ever even think about, I swear…”

“I’m not only thinking about it, I’m trying to figure out how to tell your entire precinct.”

Rebecca laughs and Lucas cracks a smile. Alex feels accomplished.

At that moment, the waiter decides to come by to take their orders, jotting down both their drinks and food. Maggie and Alex decide to split a Chicago style pizza- something Rebecca looks absolutely appalled at- while Rebecca orders a salad and Lucas gets a steak dinner. The waiter runs off to take care of the next table, and the conversation picks up again.

“So, Alex, why don’t you tell us a little bit more about yourself? We only know what Maggie has told us.” Rebecca asks, taking her napkin and laying it over her lap.

“Not much to tell, really. I’m from Midvale, grew up there with my little sister. Moved to National City for college, started working for the FBI, and I’ve been there ever since.” The waiter returns with their drinks, presenting the bottle of wine Alex ordered for the table to her before letting her try it. After Alex’s approval, wine is poured in every glass while Rebecca continues the conversation.

“And where is Midvale exactly?” Rebecca asks, taking a sip of the wine and giving an approving noise.

“Southern California. I grew up next to the beach, so National City seemed like the right move,” Alex replies. Maggie watches her girlfriend charm her way into her parents’ hearts. Only she notices Alex slip her credit card to the waiter under the table, who only gives a brief nod before leaving them again.

“I’ve always to go to California. But, I am an East Coast girl. I can’t see myself liking any other coastline,” Rebecca shakes her head. “And how did you to meet? Maggie never told us the whole story.”

“It was actually on the job,” Alex gives Maggie a smile. “You heard about when the president was attacked in National City, right?” They both nod. “I was on the job, and Maggie decided that her department needed to be involved. But, since the president was there, and it was at a public airport, the FBI leads all investigations. Maggie gave me an attitude, and basically forced herself onto the case after I told her to leave things alone.

“After that, she helped us solve a case, she helped me come out, and the rest is history from there.”

Rebecca places a hand over her heart. “That does sound like Maggie. I remember when Maggie was in third grade, and she thought her stuffed animals were coming to life because when she came home from school they wouldn’t be on the floor anymore. She snuck back in through her window after I sent her to catch the bus. Nearly gave me a heart attack when she came out of the closet. Turns out it was just her mom, cleaning up her mess. I’ve never seen someone so disappointed.”

Alex is barely able to hold back on choking on her wine. After she dabs her mouth, she clears her throat. “I didn’t picture Maggie as a stuffed animal kind of girl.”

“Oh, you should have seen her collection. Took us forever once she left for college to get rid of it. I’m surprised you haven’t met Teddy though, she never could part with him.”

“Mom!”

“I have not met Teddy, Rebecca,” Alex turns to Maggie, eyes shining. “Is that what’s in the box that you won’t let me touch in the closet?”

“It is one of many items that I have kept from my childhood.” Maggie refuses to make eye contact.

“Mhm… Well, you’ll have to introduce me when we get home.” Maggie still refuses to meet her eyes. “Oh, my god, you have it with you, don’t know?”

Maggie pushes her bag further under the table. “No.”

“Maggie has always refused to go anywhere without Teddy. Once, she went on an overnight school trip in middle school, called me crying at before lights out because she forgot to put Teddy in her bag. She kept insisting I drive all the way to Lincoln just to bring her bear. Just barely was able to calm her down. When she got back the next day, she wouldn’t put him down!”

Maggie is about to open her mouth, when the waiter drops off their food. All thoughts of arguing are forgotten as the pizza is split and the conversation halts.

It’s amazing to Maggie that she’s here. That her girlfriend is bantering back and forth with her mother and made her father smile. That this amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman is flying halfway across the world to meet her family. That her girlfriend knew she missed her parents so much that she surprised her by bringing them on this trip.

It all feels like a dream.

But Alex is here, her parents are here, and in one more flight, she’s going to see her grandmother again.

A dream come true is more like that.

The waiter comes back and asks if they would all like dessert, but Alex says they would have to leave to catch their flight. The plates are cleared, and within a few minutes he returns with the check.

Lucas reaches for his wallet, but the waiter waves him off. “It’s already been taken care of sir.”

Alex signs off on the check, and hands the book back to the waiter. When she looks back, Lucas is eyeing her carefully. Alex gives him a small smile, before turning to the other women at the table. “We should get going, make sure we’re at the gate for boarding.”

The whole party slides out of the booth, gathering bags and taking last sips of the wine. As they exit the restaurant and start to walk towards the gate, Lucas suddenly says, “You two go ahead. I’d like to have a word with Alex.”

Maggie looks at her dad like she wants to say something, and Alex looks terrified, but Rebecca smiles and pulls Maggie along, leaving Alex and Lucas standing alone.

Alex is lost. She’s not sure if she’s supposed to speak, or wait, or possibly even run. The decision is taken out of her hands when Lucas starts speaking.

“I’ve only ever wanted the best for my daughter, I want you to understand that.” He’s gruff, and he won’t meet Alex’s eyes, looking over her shoulder. It’s taking a lot for him to say whatever it is that he’s trying to tell Alex. “And when she first came out to me and my wife, I wasn’t the most supportive father. I had some issues with it myself, besides the fact that I knew life was only going to be harder on her. But Maggie is my little girl, and I eventually got past the problems I had because I knew I couldn’t make my daughter’s life any harder than it already was going to be.

“I told myself that I would accept her, and love her, but that I would be as critical of any woman she dated as I would be if she dated a man. Because Maggie only deserves the best, Alex.”

“I know sir, and I hope that during this trip I can prove to you that I want to be that for her-”

Lucas holds up a hand to silence her.

“Any person who is committed enough to my Maggie that’s she’s willing to meet my wife’s family all at once proves you already care about her immensely. The way you look at her, and the way she looks at you is all the proof I need.”

Alex’s breath catches in her throat.

“Just know, if you ever do heart my baby girl, there will be consequences.” Lucas smiles, clapping Alex on the shoulder. She laughs, although it stutters a bit coming out.

“Now let’s go catch with the girls before Maggie accuses me of killing you in an airport.” Lucas picks up his suitcase, moving forward to catch up with Maggie and her mother.

Alex breathes out. She follows, processing what just happened. Maggie and she had conversations about Maggie’s father before, and Maggie wasn’t sure to how he would react if they were to ever meet in person. He was a traditional man, set in his ways, and while he had come around to accepting Maggie, she never had introduced a girlfriend to him.

And Alex is pretty sure she just got his blessing.

When they get to the gate, Maggie is pacing, and Rebecca is just smiling like she knows.

Maggie spots them as they walk up, and charges toward them. Lucas stops her in her tracks with a hug, squeezing her tight before letting her go and joining his wife.

“What was that all about?” Maggie whispers, tugging Alex off to the side.

“I think, I think your dad just gave us his blessing,” Alex says, looking bewildered. She looks down at Maggie. “He also gave me the shovel talk. All in one.”

Maggie stays silent for a moment, then pulling Alex down by the back of her neck to kiss her.

“I love you, so much,” Maggie breathes. “Let’s go to Italy.”

Alex laughs, guiding Maggie in for one more kiss. “Let’s go to Italy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @themaggiesawyer on Tumblr for headcanoning this aggressively with me. Find me @quakeofel, come yell at me about sanvers being way too soft.


End file.
